


Really Shitty Joke About Tuxedo Mask (Fuck Titles I Wrote This At Midnight)

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Late Night Crew
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a set of sentence prompts on tumblr specifically for a masquerade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Shitty Joke About Tuxedo Mask (Fuck Titles I Wrote This At Midnight)

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NOT MANAGED TO FINISH WRITING ANYTHING (aside from something i plan to post in bulk when i eventually finish all of it) IN SO LONG I AM SO PROUD OF THIS TAKE THE FILTH
> 
> If you've read my other fics, you may be wondering, "Is xe ever going to continue 'We Could Stay Young Forever' or 'The Twenty-Ninth of February'?" YEs I am just having massive writer's block right now. And because AO3 doesn't have any sort of status update whatsit this is the only way for me to tell most of you

"I never thought I'd see _you_ in a tux."

 

Nearly spitting out his drink, Ray turned from side to side and found Cry approaching him.  Noticing the smug curl to his lips, he straightened his back.  "Does somebody with _this_ much swag even _need_ a tux?" he joked as he struck a pose.

 

" _Good lord,_ " Cry laughed and shook his head.  He leaned against the wall and let his eyes wander through the crowd.  As a particularly upbeat tune rang out from the band, he tried to sway his hips with the rhythm.  "Hey, by the way..." he turned his attention back to Ray.  "Do you even know how to dance?"

 

"Oh, hell no.  I just came here because I thought there would be free food."

 

"Wait- you mean there _isn't_ free food?"

 

"I know, right?  It's horrible!  We should bail."

 

"Absolutely!  I can't believe this-"  Mid-step, he paused.  "Well, first thing's first..."

 

"Yes, I'll deal with my water before leaving."

 

"No, not that.  Well, yes, please deal with your water, but that's not what I'm talking about."

 

"What, then?"  His look of confusion turned to one of realization when Cry tried to adjust his mask to cover a little more of his his gradually reddening cheeks.

 

"I mean, there's not much point of going to a _masquerade ball_ if you don't dance at least once..."  As he offered his hands, he added he doesn't know how to dance, either.

 

Clumsily swaying about in an attempt to match the tempo of the music, they lost track of time and had forgotten their plans to leave early until the night was drawing to a close.


End file.
